Four to Love
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Four different girls, four different times. Better than is sounds. TOMRIDDLESOC, SIRIUSBLACKOC, DRACOMALFOYOC, JAMESPOTTERIIOC
1. explain

Four to Love

Explanation

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, as you all know

"My daughters are meant for something important." A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes said, gazing down at the four baby girls. "They aren't meant to be here."

Her gaze flickered to a young man seated across from her. "The day I had them, four dates flashed in my head. These are the years my daughters need to be dropped off, so to say. I don't know why, but there is something to big for me to stop."

She gazed at her daughters once again, then turned around. "Albus, there is something important about dropping these girls off in the right time. Please do what I say, and-" She winced, "Please make sure that somehow, they know about each other."

Albus nodded, then gently picked up each baby.

ALBUS

I put each baby in the time their mother requested. The first born was in the first time, the last in the last. Hopefully, I would be able to tell each girl about their mother, and about their sisters. The timeline wasn't that far apart…

But if I couldn't, maybe there would be someone who could.


	2. Chapter 1

Four to love

Part one

Disclaimer: Not mine

**FIRST DAY, FIRST YEAR**

_**Annaliegh**_

I was in the great hall, standing by myself and biting my lip. Nobody had said a word to me on the train, not that I cared, but it was making me angry. I mean, someone could have said something.

Instead, I sat in a compartment with another first year, who didn't say a word. He just stared down at his book, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes.

And now, all of the first years were staring at that stupid hat as it sang. Woohoo, a talking hat.

They started calling out names, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at one of the professors as he stared at that boy, the one I sat with on the train. It was like he was trying to see inside his head. The boy, he was just looking forward, not doing anything. There wasn't even an expression on his face…

"Tom Riddle." The boy started walking towards the front. I watched him as he sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head. "SLYTHERIN!"

The professor sighed softly as the boy, Tom, walked to the Slytherin table. Interesting… "Annaliegh Rollins!"

Now the professor was watching me in a sort of amazement. I took my cue from the boy, and didn't show any expression.

I sat on the stool and the woman put that hat on my head. "Ah, its one of you. Interesting. Hmmm." The voice said in my head. Then- "Slytherin!"

I smirked slightly, and walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside the boy. I looked up just in time to watch the professor close his eyes and send a silent prayer skyward.

_**Adelie**_

"Mind if we sit with you?" A boy with really messy black hair asked me.

I sighed with relief. "Go ahead. I thought I was going to have to sit alone."

The boy smirked, then pulled two other boys into the compartment. "Not anymore. This is Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I'm James Potter."

I smiled at them. "Adelie Rollins."

The boys smiled at me, then sat. We all chatted for a few minutes about the different houses, and about which we wanted to be in. "Gryffindor."

"So how long have all of you known each other?" I asked.

"oh," Sirius said, looking at the other two. "About twenty minutes."

"We met right before we met you." Remus said quietly.

I laughed. "I thought you had all known each other for years! You act like it!"

They all smiled at each other, then at me. We all continued to talk, then we were at Hogwarts and it was time for the sorting. "We'll all be in Gryffindor." James said proudly. "I just know it."

Sirius frowned, looking a little worried. "I hope so."

I waited until Remus and James were talking, then walked up to Sirius. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me a moment, then sighed. "My entire family- we're Slytherin. But I-"

"You'll be in whatever house you're supposed to be in." I told him softly. "We all will."

And we were.

We were all seated at the Gryffindor table when James announced, "Told you!"

I looked at Sirius and we smirked as we started throwing food at James proud face.

_**Arianna**_

"It's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A snide voice said. I rolled my eyes and tuned them out. Who the hell cared about Harry Potter?

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Now I'm interested.

I looked at the Malfoy boy as he was scorned by Potter. Blonde hair, grey eyes, kind of cute. Hmm…

"Follow me." We all went into the great hall and watched as the others got sorted. Blah, blah, blah.

Potter got into Gryffindor, no surprise there. Draco was in Slytherin, _really _no surprise. Then it was my turn. "Arianna Rollins."

"Ah," The voice said. "You're like the first one. Not the second, oh no, but the first…SLYTHERIN!"

_**Ashliegh**_

"Hello." A voice said as we walked into the great hall.

I turned and saw a boy with shaggy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I smiled. "Hi! I'm Ashliegh."

"James." The boy said. We smiled at each other.

"Go James!" A voice said from the Gryffindor table and everyone laughed.

James blushed as I looked at him. "I have a big family." He muttered. I just laughed.

"So what house do you want to be in?" I asked as others were called.

"Gryffindor." He said automatically. I smiled. "You?"

I shrugged. "I see the good in…most of them. I don't really care."

James opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off, "James Potter!" James smiled at me again and walked towards the front.

Potter? James was the son of Harry Potter? Oh, wow. I mean, why hadn't he told me…?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Well, yeah he would be in Gryffindor. It wasn't hard to guess- "Ashliegh Rollins."

I walked up to the front and sat down, then felt the hat slide onto my head. "Ah, the last one….hmmm. Either house would do….ah , made a friend I see. Hmmm…might as well even it out…GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 2

Four to Love

Part Two

Disclaimer: Don't sue not mine.

Authors note: If anyone likes this story, please let me know.

**SIXTH YEAR**

_**Annaliegh**_

"So who is the other prefect?" my friend Cam asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Someone…"

Cam looked at the clock. "Well, you'll find out soon. You're late."

I looked at the clock. " Bloody hell." I swore, standing quickly and making my way to the prefects caraige. I walked in to nine pairs of eyes staring at me. "Sorry." I muttered, making my way to the empty seat. Then I froze.

"Tom Riddle?" I said incredulously.

Tom gave me a small smirk, and a nod, then looked back at the head boy as I sat down. Tom Riddle was the other Prefect? Damn, I hadn't talked to him in….ever. I had never spoken to Tom Riddle. He was just so…perfect. All of the teachers loved him, he was popular, he was just weird. And now I had to work with him. How fun.

The meeting was over quickly and I stood along with everyone else. I was making my way back down the corridor when Riddle fell into step beside me. "So I guess we'll be working together." He said in his deep, measured voice.

I nodded and continued looking forward, "I guess we will."

I heard him sigh beside me and he grabbed my arm, turning me so I was facing him. "Riddle! What are you-"

"Look Rollins." Riddle said, anger betraying him. "I know you don't like me. Really, I don't care. You have a total of one friend at this school, and even she gets annoyed with you on a regular basis. I have no idea why you were chosen for this position, but you were. So now we're stuck together and it would be really helpful if you would at least try to be polite."

I pulled my arm away from him quickly, scowling. "You don't know anything about me Riddle."

"I know you hate transfiguration. I know you always draw a little picture in the right corner of your homework." He glared at me. "You room with four girls, and the only reason your friends with Cam is because she is the least likely to get on your nerves. You hate eating before anyone else, so you always wait until someone else takes the first bite. You bite your lip when you get nervous," I stopped biting my lip, "and when you feel like something is going wrong you bite your nails." I let my hand fall to my side. "See, Rollins?" Riddle asked, leaning close and whispering in my ear. "I know more than you think."

_**Adelie**_

"Keep quiet worm tail." A voice whispered in the dark. I mentally rolled my eyes.

It was about two o' clock in the morning and I was asleep in my room. Or, I was asleep. Apparently, someone had tripped over something, making enough noise for me to wake up. And someone else wasn't very happy about it.

And I knew who those someone's were.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, all four boys jumped and worm tail, Peter, even fell on the ground.

I giggled at their stunned expressions. "Nothing." James said quickly. Sirius nodded.

I rolled my eyes, physically this time, and looked at Remus who was shaking his head at his friends. "What were you doing?"

Remus smiled at me. "Nothing dangerous-to you or ourselves."

That was clearly an 'and that's all you need to know' sentence. "Whatever." I growled. "Can you four please get out of my room now?"

"I don't know love." Sirius said. He made his way over to my bed, then laid down next to me. "I kind of like it here." He put his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed, then pushed him off of the bed. "Good-night Sirius."

James laughed as he helped Sirius off of the floor. "She got you mate."

Sirius just shook his head, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. "She'll realize she loves me one day."

"I think we'll be going now." Remus said, pushing the boys towards the door quietly.

But not quietly enough. "JAMES POTTER!" Lily Evans screeched. "GET OUT!"

"Lily!" James said in delight. "I-"

He broke off as a hairbrush hit him in the face. I laughed as all four boys quickly left.

_**Arianna**_

"Stupid Potter." Draco muttered once again, after yet another fight with Potter.

"Let it go, Draco." I said softly. He slowly relaxed, then smirked at me.

"Yes ma'am." He said, as we walked into the Slytherin common room.

I just ignored him and sat on the couch, Crabbe and Goyle sitting across the room. Draco sat next to me and smirked. "So, Prefects. Both of us. How nice."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't really shocking Draco."

Draco smirked at me. "I know. But I just thought I should say it again."

I rolled my eyes, then froze as my eyes landed on Draco's arm. "Draco-"

He looked down, then quickly pulled his sleeve down. "Arianna-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. He didn't meet my eyes. "Why did you keep it from me? Draco!"

"I couldn't tell you." Draco snapped, glaring at me. "You know that!"

We sat in silence. What type of best friend keeps something like that from you? "What does he want from you?"

He sighed, then slowly started to explain.

_**Ashleigh**_

"James!" I said as someone picked me up and started carrying me to the great hall. "Put me down!"

"If you insist." James smirked, dropping me on the ground. I glared up at him as I rubbed my back. "James Potter-"

"I love you too." James cut in, absently pulling me to my feet. "Now lets go eat."

I rolled my eyes and went into the great hall. "Hey guys." Rose said as she sat down next to me a minute later.

"Hey Rose." I smiled at her, but noticed she wasn't looking at me, she was too busy looking over at the Slytherin table. I followed her gaze and saw her looking at Scorpius Malfoy with a dazed look on her face, and Scorpius was giving her the same look. "Rose." I said quietly. "Rose!" She looked at me quickly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Whats going on?" I asked as she sat next to me a moment later. James was too busy talking up some fifth year to notice.

She blushed once again. "I don't know." She said softly. "It's just…he's different you know?"

I slowly shook my head. "No."

"He is." She insisted. "Please, just don't tell James."

I looked at her a moment, then at my best friend. "Okay. For now, I wont tell."


	4. Chapter 3

Four to Love

Part Three

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. If it was, I wouldn't be here…

Authors note: HEY, IF ANYONE LIKES THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW…

Thanks to Wondering What Breakfast Is, and 4-eva sweet for reviewing/

I had to change the rating of this story because of these chapters, so if you don't like it…sorry, but I'm not changing it.

_**Annaliegh**_

I stared after Tom with a shocked look on my face. Who the hell did he think he was? Okay, so apparently he DID know me a little better than I thought, but that was no reason to be a complete prick…and a hot one at that….

Oh, HELL no. Please tell me I didn't just think that.

Okay, so Tom is kind of hot. And that whole bad boy thing he just did certainly didn't help matters any. Just great.

A week passed and everything was absolutely fine. It wasn't until Potions that things started to get interesting.

"Okay, Mr. Riddle and Miss Rollins will be in one group-" Professor Slughorn said, rattling off the pairs he assigned for our newest potion.

I frowned, then raised my hand. "Sir, don't the head boy and girl usually work with other students so they can help them out?"

Professor Slughorn looked at me and slowly raised his eyebrows. "Usually, that is the case, but considering how…difficult you and Tom find it to even be in the same room, I thought a little more time together could help."

I felt my eyes narrow. Bastard. A few Gryffindors snickered and I sent them looks that literally made them flinch. Hah.

Everyone stared moving to where there partners were sitting. Everyone besides me and Tom, that is. Tom sat across the room, staring at me. I stared back. Did he seriously think I was going to go to him? Once again, hah.

I stared into his dark eyes, and suddenly, I felt like someone was pushing thoughts around in my mind. Why the hell did I suddenly remember my cat that died three years ago?…

I realized what was happening and instantly slammed up a mental barrier. Then I glared at the shocked look on Tom's face. Did that bastard really think he could read my thoughts?

I stood up and made my way over to him. "You might want to practice that." I said, slamming my book down on the table. "You aren't very good at it."

Tom glared at me. "What the hell did you do."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Tom. You didn't really think you were the best in this school, did you?"

He stared at me a moment and I smirked. "Oh, you did! How cute!"

I swear I saw his eyes flash red. "At least I have friends Rollins."

I laughed evilly. "You don't have friends, Riddle, just followers and whores." I motioned to the giggling girls who kept shooting him glances.

Tom barely spared them a glance. He looked at me again, and once again I was startled to see how handsome he really was. He smirked. "Jealous Rollins?"

"Never." I snapped.

He continued smirking and turned back to the potion we should have already started. We weren't five minutes into working when I felt a hand on my thigh. I growled and threw it off. A minute later it was back, this time slowly moving upward. "What are you doing Tom?" I bit out…but I didn't move his hand.

Tom looked at me innocently and his hand moved slightly higher. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I glared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Higher.

Tom shook his head slowly. "No. I'm afraid I don't." Higher.

Why didn't I just move his hand? Its not like I wanted this to happen…and I really didn't want it to happen in class… Instead of doing what my head was telling me to do, I parted my legs slightly.

I bit back a gasped as his hand found its destination, rubbing slightly against the thin fabric of my under ware. "Tom-" I managed to hiss, though my voice sounded slightly breathless.

He smirked and then his hand was gone and I stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Come on Rollins, we have a potion to finish."

_**Adelie**_

"Come on Black!" I said as I started walking out of the common room. "We were supposed to meet the others half an hour ago!"

"Calm down!" Sirius said, running a hand through his hair as he put on a shoe. "They don't even expect us to be on time anymore."

I glared at him. "That wouldn't be my fault."

He smirked. "Yeah, but that's what you get for always being the one to stay with me."

I rolled my eyes. Why did I always stay with him? He annoyed me into oblivion. "Whatever Black. Lets go!"

He stood and grabbed my hand, fully pulling me out of the common room. "Come on Adelie." He teased. "You're making us late."

I smiled slightly. "Oh, shut up Black."

He smirked slightly. We walked passed his fan girls who all giggled as he smiled at them, but as soon as he looked away they sent me a glare. I frowned. What was that about? They usually just ignored me. They knew I didn't pose any threat to them…

As we walked down the hallway, people kept throwing us strange glances and looks. "Sirius…"

"I know." He said frowning slightly. 'I don't know what it is."

I frowned, but decided it was best just to change the subject. "So our first quidditch game is when?"

Sirius instantly smiled, forgetting about all of the weird people. "This Saturday. Against Slytherin. We'll win." He said confidently. He smiled down at me, his grey eyes staring into mine. "You're going to come watch, right?"

I smiled at him, confused. "Sirius, when don't I come watch all of you?"

He shrugged and smiled slightly. "Just making sure."

I laughed and rolled my eyes and we continued to the dining hall. "So, how's the new girlfriend?"

Sirius shook his head. "Broke up with her."

"Sirius!" I snapped. "You dated her for like three hours!"

Sirius just shrugged. "Adi, I couldn't even remember her name. No use dating her…" He smirked. "Well, there WAS a use-"

He broke of as I glared at him. He Knew how much I hated him talking about his never ending sex escapades. "Anyway-" He stared as we walked into the dining hall. He stopped as everyone stared. "What?" He growled at all of them. Ah, maybe he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed…

No one said anything. They all slowly went back to their food. We made our way over to James, Remus, and Peter. "Finally!" James said, rolling his eyes. "What took you so lo- why are you holding hands?"

Sirius and I looked down and realized, at the same time, that we had been holding hands since we left the common room. We looked at each other slowly, then both took our hands back. I felt my face grow warm and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well." Remus said, looking from me to Sirius. "This is awkward."

_**Arainna**_

I listened to Draco with shock, though I didn't let it show. Kill the greatest wizard- some said- of all time? He was sixteen!

"Draco-" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I melted into his kiss.

Draco and I were best friends, yes. But we had also been sleeping together for two years. It was one of those no string deals. I mean, I still went out with guys, he went out with girls, we slept with other people, but we always ended up in bed together.

"Lets not do this right now." He said, pulling away from me. "I don't want to talk about him."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he quickly slid his hand up my shirt and started kissing my collar bone. I gasped and leaned back on the couch as his hand slowly made circles on my stomach, then moved upward…

"Uhh,hmmm." Someone cleared their throat. I looked up, as did Draco, though he didn't move his hand.

Kassandra Witkins stood in front of us, tears streaming down her face as she glared at Draco. I smothered a groan. Not again.

"What?" Draco asked his girlfriend.

Kassandra glared. "What are you doing?" She screeched.

Draco rolled his eyes, finally moving his hand. "Come on. Everyone knows about me and Arianna."

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "But- we're dating…"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "So? Once again, everyone knows about us."

That was true. Everyone knew that if you dated me or Draco, you better be willing to share. We lost more girlfriends/boyfriends that way…

"But, I thought you would-"

"That I would what?" Draco laughed. "Stop sleeping with her for you?" He laughed again, and Kassandra bit her lip. The poor girl was actually trembling. I almost felt bad for her…almost. "You aren't that good honey."

"But-" She tried again.

"No thanks." Draco said, waving an impatient hand. He looked back at me and let his eyes roam over my body, which was still spread out on the couch. He smirked. He laid on top of me, slowly pulling my shirt up and leaned down to kiss in between my breasts. He glanced up and frowned as he saw Kassandra. "You can leave now."

I ignored the sound of the girls cries and pulled off his shirt.

_**Ashleigh **_

"James!" I cried as I was once again thrown over the boys shoulder. I swear, that boy thinks I cant walk. "Put me down!"

"Okay." He said, dropping me onto the ground.

Ouch.

I glared up at him, rubbing my back. "You didn't have to do that."

He rolled his eyes. "Ash, now its like a tradition. Of course I had too."

I looked at Rose for help, but she just shrugged. "Hate to say it, but he has been doing that everyday for like three years."

I scowled. "And I have the bruises to prove it." I muttered.

James laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Oh, mind if I see these bruises you so often talk about, yet no one can see?"

I glared at him. "No, you cannot see these bruises James Potter. They aren't in…appropriate places."

James just shrugged, then gave me a smile. "I wouldn't mind."

I had to laugh. "No, but I would."

He smirked once again. "You know you love me, Ash. You cant wait for the day I take you seriously and get to see those bruises."

"In your dreams, Potter." I shot back.

James smiled, "Ah, right you are love."

I glared at him, knowing he was kidding. I think. "James Potter-"

"What did he do now?" A tired voice asked. I turned and saw Albus Potter, James younger brother, standing there.

"He's just being a jerk."

"I am not!" James said, acting appalled. He looked at his brother. "I just keep trying to tell her that she should let me see these bruises she speaks of, and she's being mean about it!"

Albus rolled his eyes as his brother. "James, if you want to sleep with her, you're way out of you're league."

James smacked his little brother in the back of the head as we all laughed.


	5. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
